Lover's Leap
by astral-angel
Summary: Cole reminices about how he met his wife...P/C fans beware! Part 4/2 up! R/R plz!
1. Daddy?

Lover's Leap  
  
P/C fans beware...I'm breaking them up...if u don't like it, don't read it...  
  
Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed, belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. 

**Part 1**

  
"Daddy? Can you tell me a story?" 6 year old Alexis asked me, yawning.   
"Sure sweetie. What story do you want to hear tonight?" I replied, tucking her in and then sat down on the bed next to her.  
"Ummmmm, Melinda said her daddy told her a story about how Auntie Piper and Uncle Leo fell in love. Can you tell me how you and mummy fell in love?"   
"I don't know sweetie…how about I read Cinderella again?" I hedged.  
"NO. I wanna hear 'bout you and mummy! Pwwweeeaassssssssseeeee, daddy????" Alexis pleaded in a childish voice.   
"Oh all right squirt…..here goes…" I said, closing my eyes and relaxing, thinking back. "The first time I saw her, I was so stunned. She was beautiful, her long black hair flowing luxuriously down her back, and those baby blues of hers sparkling back at me. She wasn't that tall, I noticed that - but it was ok, because I liked my women petite. Her voice was unique - special, you could say. It wasn't like her sister's voice. It was throaty and sexy as hell - I fell in love with her voice the minute I heard it. She had a figure to die for and the way she walked - let's just say that if you watched her walk, you were very likely to become hypnotized. She had the darkest of blue eyes - so dark that they were almost gray, yet they shone with light and happiness. You could drown in those eyes, and I did - quite a few times. Oh, I'm not saying that she was perfect - she was far from it. She was stubborn as anything, proud and over-protective. But I didn't care. To me, she was the best. The first time I saw their idiot of a cop friend hug her, I swear, I could have pulled him apart. In fact I almost did - the only thing that stopped me was the fact that she cared about him as a friend. The nights at the club were nothing short of hell - having to watch her dance with those men that weren't me and pretend not to care. I used to watch her sleep sometimes - she used to wear these really short shorts and a sleeveless tank top that drove me nuts. She had the sweetest smile on her face when she was asleep. I used to hope that she was dreaming about me. I have to tell you squirt, I really tried not to fall in love with her. I knew what the consequences were. But she slowly wore me down, and you know what the worst part was? She had no idea that she was doing it. When they went up against demons, I did everything I could to protect her - although I had to make it look like I wasn't of course. When she found out who I was, she hated me I think. I had lied to her and her sister's over and over again. Hell, I had tried to kill them once or twice. But eventually she started trusting me again - that's when I finally got the courage to ask her for a dance. She seemed surprised - but she said yes. That first time I held her in my arms for real - it was like going to heaven. The singer was new - no one famous, but she had a great voice - not as great as your mother's though. I could feel her skin under my finger tips - it was as soft as silk, and I think that's when I truly realized that I was in love with her. When I looked into her eyes that second, I almost fell down with shock. For in her eyes, I saw her love. Her love for me. She must have realized that I knew because she stiffened, and went really pale. She tried to run, but I wouldn't - couldn't, let her go. I had to know for sure. So I just looked at her, trying to get her to look at me. When she wouldn't, I got impatient, so I shimmered us out of there. We ended up at the park and when she finally looked at me, I asked her if what I saw was true. When she softly nodded and then looked down, I picked her up and spun her around. And then I did what I had wanted to do ever since I saw her - I kissed those soft lips of hers. If I thought that dancing with her was heaven, then this was a million times better. She sort of melted into me, and well, wow. That had to be one of the best kisses I had ever had. But then she broke away from me. Her eyes were watery and she was crying. When I tried to reach for her again, she said something that stopped me cold. She said that even though she loved me so much it hurt, she couldn't just sleep with me for the hell of it. I felt like scum just then - how could I have not seen this coming. So I lifted her chin with my finger and mad her look at me. I let her see the love I had for her, and when she looked at me wondering, I kissed her again. This time I told her how much she meant to me. Three long, happy months later, we got married. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. She was my angel, and then five months later we found out the best news. We were having a baby - you sweetie. And that is my version of how your mother and I fell in love." I finally opened my eyes to see Alexis fast asleep and my wife laughing in the doorway. I got up and walked over to her. "What's so funny?" I asked curiously.   
"Nothing. You do realize that she probably never understood a word of it right - she's only 6."  
"I suppose your right."  
"Not that it matters anyway - she fell asleep at 'the first time I saw her'. I on the other hand, heard it all. And I also noticed that you left quite a bit out... Have I told you recently how much I love you, Cole Turner?" She asked me before leaning in to kiss me. She giggled when I picked her up and shimmered us into our bedroom.  
"Somethings I'd rather forget...and in response to your question, I don't know about you, but I'll tell you this right now - I fell in love with you from the moment I first saw you Prue Halliwell, and I will love you for the rest of my life." I said back before kissing her again.   
  
TBC…. Reviews welcome! 


	2. Flashbacks & Trouble

**Lover's Leap**

Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed, belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. 

  
**Part 2 **

  
_'She's beautiful...' _I looked down at my wife who was nestled in my arms. I've never really understood why she fell in love with me...I was a demon, still am in fact...but she never once gave up on me, not even after what happened. I smiled when she turned and burrowed closer to me. A lot had happened in the last seven years...but we came through for each other. She gave me the most beautiful daughter ever...but sometimes I wonder if Alexis had to inherit her mother's stubbornness. I remembered the first time I saw her. I had kind of lied to Alexis. I told her where Prue first saw me. I saw her long before that...truth be told, I think that that's when I fell in love with her...  
  
_*flashback*Baker High School**Prue's senior year*flashback*_   
  
I looked around in contempt at the buildings. The laughing teenagers were giving me a headache. _'Why the hell did the triad send me to a bloody high school...now I've got to stick around until Malloreon turns up. Wait, who the hell are they? And why are they coming towards me...I think I'll just shimmer out of here...come to think of it, I think I'll stay...one of them's a witch...or going to be one, since I can't sense her powers...but which one?' _A good-looking blonde spoke first. I didn't hear her the first time as I was trying to figure out which one was the witch. These witches really pissed me off...I mean, all that power and they wasted it trying to be good. I laughed under my breath, then smiled when I realized which one was the witch. She had long black hair and dancing blue eyes. Well, I suppose they would have been dancing, had she been happy. I looked closely, well, I tried to at least. I finally tuned into what the blonde was saying, and then spoke. 

  
"Simon. My name's Simon." Inwardly I groaned...I couldn't think of a better name than that? The witch looked at me, and for some reason my stupid heart started going faster. But that's because she's a powerful witch and I was looking forward to killing her. Right? Luckily, I was saved from that particular conversation I was having with myself by Malloreon. Of course he wasn't in his demonic form. He motioned for me to go to him, so I cut of the blonde in mid sentence, muttered a quick 'cya' and left.   
"Belthazor."  
"Malloreon." Wow...this guy could really hold a conversation. I smirked at him, and kept myself from laughing when he looked affronted. I decided to put him out of his misery and spoke.  
"Why did the Triad send me here? And did you know that there is a really powerful witch here?"   
"The Triad wanted you to see a future kill." 

  
Ok, now I was confused…did he always talk like that?   
"And that would be who?" After a couple of seconds, I finally got it.   
"A future Charmed One." I kept my emotions tightly under wraps – it really wouldn't do if Malloreon discovered that I was keeping my jaw from dropping.   
"Oh…I suppose that's who the witch was." My voice was light and calm, just the way I wanted it.  
"Yes, I suppose it was. Heres the information on her." He handed me a thick file, and then spoke again. "The Triad want you to study the information. When they gain their powers, according to them, the only one you kill is her."  
"Why? Why not just kill them all? Or now, for that matter?" I was really confused now.  
"That's not for me to say." With that he blinked out.   
  
_*End flashback*_   
  
"Cole? Sweetie, are you okay?" I was snapped out of my revere when my wife began shaking me. She had the sweetest look of worry on her face.  
"Huh?" Oh, real suave Turner. That's really smooth. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a little bit of drool under my mouth. Oh, god…I hope I didn't.  
"You were staring out into space." She gave me another look. I didn't like this one much. It's her _I-think-you-belong-in-a-mental-hospital_ look. I remember her using it on quite a few people. I scowled suddenly, and then grinned inwardly at her look of confusion. When she was about to speak, I shot out my hands and began tickling her.   
"I was thinking." I managed to say, wincing when her fist connected with my stomach. 

  
"Mommy? Daddy?" A bleary eyed Alexis appeared in my line of sight, and I let out a small laugh as I got out of the bed, pulling the sheet around me. My wife scowled and waved her hand. I found myself on the bed again with Prue pulling the sheet up over her.   
"What's wrong sweetie?" Her voice was laced with laughter.   
"Melinda and I talked. She said that we had to get to their house really soon." That's one thing that had surprised all of us. Apparently the bond between my wife, Piper, Phoebe & Paige was so strong that it passed into our daughters. The four girls were telepathic – which came in handy a lot of the time. I exchanged a look with Prue, and then spoke to Alexis.

  
"Alex, sweetie, go get changed. Tell Melinda we'll be there in a couple of min." My daughter nodded, and as soon as she left the room, we jumped out of bed. Ten minutes later we were at the manor. Piper and Leo were waiting for us, and just as we got there, Paige and Glen orbed in with Jesse, their daughter.   
"What's wrong?" Prue asked worriedly. Piper's face was ashen, and I looked around. The three girls were playing in the sun room…wait, three? Where was Katrina? If Phoebe's daughter wasn't here…hold on, Phoebe and Josh weren't here either…damn.   
"Prue, Paige…something's up." Piper's voice was tired and held a hint of hopelessness. I tightened my grip around Prue and waited for her to continue. When she did, I was glad I had tightened my grip. My wife looked ready to faint. I sort of tuned out and began to remember what happened the last time this had happened.   
  
TBC…

Reviews extremely welcome!

Email me at astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au

**P.S. **Thanx to all those who've reviewed so far….it really helps to know that people read these fics…J


	3. They Meet & Cole's Life Goes To Hell

**Lover's Leap**

Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed, belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. 

**A.N. I know that in the last part, I said that Cole would remember what happened the last time, but to suit this, I'm gonna have him remember everything that happened from when they first met him, to where it happened.  
  
**

**P.S. Thanx to all those that reviewed. It's a lot of help. Oh, and you can now leave Anon. Reviews…  
  
Part 3  
**  
  
_*flashback*San Francisco*their third year of being witches/2000?*flashback*_   
  
I stood in front of the Triad. I had just been informed by them that I was going to make contact with at least one of the Charmed One's tomorrow as Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner, my human half. My heart, not that I'm claiming to have one, started beating faster as I thought of the black haired witch. Of course, that's only cause I was anticipating the kill. Anything else is laughable. 

  
"Do you understand your mission, Belthazor?" One of the Triad spoke. Inwardly, I laughed. Whoop-de-doo. I get to kill another three witches. I simply nodded, and then realized that they were not only witches, they were the Charmed ones. Ooops. Maybe I was being a bit cocky. I thought for a couple of seconds. Naah….couldn't happen. I shimmered out, and into the apartment that the Triad had gotten for me. I glanced around, hating the coldly furnished room. I changed into one of the many suits, and then decided to pay an unnoticed visit to the Halliwells. Again I shimmered, and this time I appeared in the basement. I changed back into my demonic form, felt uncomfortable, and convinced myself that it was because I was in a witch's house.

  
"She should have been back by now!" The voice caught my attention, and I began slowly treading the steps when someone else spoke.   
"I know that, Phoebe!" The other one, Phoebe, I assume, started speaking again, but I ignored it. That voice. It rolled over my senses, sending thrills down my spine. It belonged to her, I just knew it. I imagined that voice talking to me, and the pleasure I felt curled into the bottom of my stomach.  
Wait…hold it. Something does not seem right with this picture. Of course it's not right. I was fantasizing about a witch's voice…ewwww. Ok, that was a really immature reaction, I'll admit, but still…ewwww.

  
"Prue, what if something happened?" The voices broke into my thoughts. So they called her Prue…I guess it's short for Prudence. I can see why she would want to shorten it. The voices were getting closer, I realized with a jolt. Too close. 

  
The door swung open, and I froze. She hadn't seen me, and all I could see was long black hair swinging down a bare back, a gorgeous butt encased in tight blue jeans and shapely legs. I shimmered out just as the other witch came into view, praying that she didn't see me. Back at my apartment, I gave myself a good dressing down. I couldn't believe I had almost gotten caught. And all because I was drooling over a witch's voice. My shadow slipped out from under me and waited to be briefed.

  
"I have determined that two of the witches are there – the eldest and the youngest. The middle one is apparently AWOL…they don't know why she isn't back yet." My voice was calm, collected, and my shadow disappeared.   
The next day, I appeared at the club where I was to have my first meeting with the witches. I spied them standing to one side, with a guy next to them. A boyfriend, I suppose. The blonde was cute, but my attention was focused on the raven haired witch. She was beautiful. There's no other word for it. I frowned when I saw the black guy step towards her and pull her in a hug. The bastard…how dare he? 

  
Ok. Now I know there is something seriously wrong with me. Why the hell was I getting pissed off at the guy? In fact, it was better if they were involved. He could become very useful. Very useful indeed. I began walking towards them, making sure I looked official.   
"I'm assistant district attorney Cole Turner. I have some questions to ask the two of you regarding this matter." I purposely ignored the man.   
"What, they're sending an assistant? Don't they think a murder is good enough for the D.A?" The man spoke mockingly. I gave him a calm look, just as Prue spoke.

  
"Darryl!" His name was Darryl. I turned back to her, and received another jolt to my system. I hadn't been able to see her eyes from back there, but they hadn't changed much since I last saw them. Such a piercing blue – with a hint of stormy gray. And as before, so full of sadness. Then noticing that I was watching her, a calm look appeared, and her eyes became blue pools of happiness. If I hadn't been watching her a moment ago, I think that even I would have been sucked into believing that she was truly happy. Darryl spoke, breaking me out of my thoughtfulness. I don't think I like being in my human form much. It makes me think too much.

  
"Inspector Darryl Morris. I'm with the SFPD, and I'll be handling the investigation. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave me to continue with my work." His voice was calm and pleasant, and his words explained his animosity with me. It wasn't just me; it was the fact that I was a lawyer. I replied in exactly the same tones, and I prided myself on keeping my restraint as he gave Prue a warm look.  
"I don't think fraternizing with the key witnesses in a murder counts as doing your work, Inspector." 

Ooops…maybe that didn't come out as cool and calm as I'd hoped, judging from the looks on the witches faces.   
"Prue Halliwell. This is my younger sister, Phoebe. And Dar – the inspector is a good friend." Ouch. The ice in her voice dared me to take the matter any further. Beautiful and feisty. She would prove to be an interesting lov – kill. I was not gonna say 'lover'. Nope. No way. There wasn't any damn chance that I was going to sleep with a witch. Not even if she does have the face of an angel. Or the voice of a siren, from the old Greek myths. Or the body of that could make any man's blood race. And I highly doubt that demons were immune either, judging from how fast my heart was beating. Damn. Have to stop thinking about her. 

  
"Hi!" Hmmm. Judging from the way that the youngest witch is ogling me, I think that she likes me. This just made my plan easier. Originally I had planned to seduce one of the sisters. If she didn't need seducing, all the better. Though for some reason, I found myself thinking that, if only it had been Prue. But I totally stuffed that one up. I don't think she likes me much. But that's probably for the best. Oh god. I just realized that I've been standing here gawking at Prue. Wait. Not gawking. That's what some lust-filled mortal would do. Lust-filled demons don't gawk. We observe. Again, I repeat. We do not gawk. It's...it's just…I don't know...so un-classy. No matter how much demon's love killing things, the best of us are classy about it. And no, I am not arrogant. 

Ok, now I'm sure that I don't like being in my human form. I'm having arguments with myself. Oh boy…I'm gaw – observing again. Luckily, the witches are busy gossiping I suppose, and aren't paying any attention to me. If I wasn't so relieved, I think I'd be offended. I mean, how could they not notice this hunk of manly goodness that is me? Why is Darryl giving me a strange look? Damn. Please, if there really is a Source, please tell me I didn't say that aloud. 

  
"Are you okay Turner?" Another strange look. Damn. Either he noticed my gawk – observing, or I did speak aloud, and he heard me. Both are un-acceptable. I may just have to review my decision to let him live.  
"I spoke out loud?" Huh. That was me. I wasn't going to speak. It just came out. I really hate being human.  
"Yes, and I really don't want to know where that particular comment came from…plus, I noticed you gawking at Prue." He smirked, and I really want to change my decision. 

  
"Hey! I do not gawk. I observe." Damn him. He's smirking again. Stupid mortal.   
"Awww…are we having our first argument, darling?" Just then the witches swung around to stare at us. I felt myself flush as Prue laughed and then said.  
"Is there something you're not telling us Darryl?" The cop just laughed. I shot daggers at him with my eyes, and had to keep myself from laughing as he grinned at me. Uh huh. My former thoughts on being human were completely correct. And then everything else I was thinking of disappeared when Prue turned a playful gaze at me, and then spoke, her voice smoky and hot.

  
"Is there anything I can do for you, Cole?" 

  
"Uh….uh…um..." Oh dear…I really really hate being a human. And the images that flashed through my mind after that particular sentence weren't acceptable for a demon. I decided to go for it, and gave her my hottest stare.   
"I'll let you know…darling." I can't believe I just did that. Though the look on the inspector's face was priceless. Prue just smiled, and then airily replied.

  
"I'll be waiting…" I decided that if she smiled at me like that again, I would gladly take her up on her offer and let her know, in graphic detail, what I wanted to do. Oh god…please let her smile at me again with that smile. Then I realized that both Darryl and Phoebe were staring at us. Prue realized it at the same time, and gave them a cheeky glance, whereas I desperately searched for something else to look at. And all thoughts of seducing the youngest flew out of my head as my gaze once again met Prue's. Just then, Prue's cell-phone rung shrilly. 

  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, hi."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"  
"Sure. When?"  
"Ok, I'll see you there."   
That one-sided conversation really pissed me off. Only somebody she was intimate with would bother calling at quarter to three in the morning. Darryl saved me from saying something I would really regret, by speaking himself.

  
"Prue, Phoebe. It's been a long night, and you guys need sleep. Any word on when Piper's getting back?" This interested me. Just how good of a friend was Darryl to the Halliwell's? Since I knew that it had been a demon attack that had brought the witches here, I'm wondering if Darryl knows their secret? I gave him a calculating look, and then decided that he probably didn't. He looked like the kind of guy that didn't believe in magic, let alone in witches and demons. 

  
"Nope, she hasn't contacted us either." Prue replied, shooting me a wary look. Strange…Phoebe hasn't said much at all. I wonder why?  
"Do you think something happened?" Darryl said guardedly, giving me a wary look. Okay, so maybe I better re-think my former opinion. Why else would they be talking so guardedly?   
"She's with Leo. He wouldn't let anything happen to her." Prue again, though this time she gave Phoebe a look of comfort. Hmmm, Leo would be their white lighter. So the rumors about the witch and the white lighter were true. I could use that to my advantage as well. Things were shaping up quite well. If only I didn't have this damned attraction to Prue. 

"Cole? You wanted to ask us some questions?" Prue turned to me, and then stared at Phoebe when she yawned. "Actually, do you mind if we do this later?"  
"I think I'll get more out of you when you aren't fighting sleep. Can you be at my office around three?" I replied, strangely, and disturbingly touched by the display of sisterly feelings. 

  
"I have class all day." Phoebe finally spoke, staring at Prue. I wonder why she was looking at her sister like that.  
"That's okay. Um, Inspector Morris can get your statement later, at your convenience. Ms. Halliwell, I trust you can make it?" Oh god, I really hoped she could.  
"Sure, why not. Oh, but I might run a bit late." She said breezily, and it felt like a fist had been shoved into my gut. Was she going to meet her lover? 

  
"May I ask why?" I wonder if anyone heard the steely tone in my voice. Judging by Darryl's interested stare, I think he might have. Again, both Halliwell's seemed oblivious. Giving me a puzzled stare, she replied.  
"My photo shoot might run late. It depends." Oh right, she was a photographer. But she didn't know I knew that.   
"You're a model?" I hope my voice didn't sound too incredulous. I didn't want to overdo it. Plus, I really didn't need to insult her anymore than I probably already have. She smirked, and then replied teasingly;  
"What, you don't think I could be one?"   
"Uh, I didn't mean that…you could be a model, it's just that you don't seem to be the type…" Oh. She was teasing me. Damn.

  
"Na, I'm just the photographer." She smiled, though unfortunately it wasn't the one I really wanted to see.   
"Really? What magazine? Or do you freelance?" I already knew all the details, but if she thought that I was interested, she might thaw out a bit.

  
"415. So I'll see you at three, and Darryl, I'll see you tonight at the club." She gave Darryl a small hug, and then dragged Phoebe off, waving. Damn, but she was hot.   
"If you hurt her, you realize that I'm probably gonna have to hurt you." Darryl's voice was calm and friendly. I had absolutely no idea what he was on about. Either that, or I was deliberately ignoring it.

  
"Huh? Inspector, I don't believe that I know what you're talking about." My voice, unfortunately, wasn't calm.   
"Prue. You obviously like her, and I have a feeling that what you want, you usually end up getting." He said it so calmly, I felt like punching him. Who knew that he was so god damn astute?  
"Was I that obvious?" What the? That was not what I wanted to say. In fact, I was going to deny it, quite vehemently, if needed. Darryl smirked, and then nodded. He also added, quite humorously, that;  
"If she hadn't been so exhausted, she probably would have noticed as well." He then waved goodbye, and disappeared in his car. I glanced around to make sure that no-one was watching me, and shimmered out. 

Appearing back in my apartment, I once again gave my shadow info and watched as it crept away. I struggled to get my tie off, and then had a quick shower. A very cold one.   
I was plagued the whole night with dreams of a woman with sad blue eyes and lush full lips. A woman I was forbidden to pursue, according to destiny. A woman I was destined to kill.   
Damn.  
Destiny sucks.   
  


TBC


	4. The Sort Of, Not Quite, Probably Not Dat...

Lover's Leap 

Disclaimer – The characters from Charmed, belong to Constance M. Burge/Brad Kern, and the WB. However any characters you don't recognize belong to me. I am merely borrowing the characters and hoping they'll stay for a long, long, time….lol. 

**Part 4/1**

Okay, Turner, calm down. She's just a woman. A really hot, gorgeous, sexy woman, but in the end, she's still a woman. And you don't get involved remember? You have fun, but you never get involved. Especially not with a witch. So why the hell am I sitting here counting the minutes until she gets here? Speaking of which, she should have been here half an hour ago. I guess her photo shoot ran longer than I hoped it would. 

Still…she could have called…you know…put me out of my misery, or something. Not that I'm in misery that she has to put me out of…this is too weird. I'm arguing with myself. Hey…that's the phone. Maybe it's her…oh. It's that secretary woman who keeps smiling and batting her eyelashes at me…I wonder what her problem is. Oh! She's here! But why does that secretary sound so pissed? Who cares…she's here! Okay, calm down. Sit down, and pretend that you totally didn't notice that she's 34 minutes and 3 seconds late. 

"I'm so sorry! The shoot ran late, and then I got caught in traffic." Don't look up. Keep writing. Ignore the fact that your heart rate increased at least three times when she spoke. Okay. Look up slowly. Damnit! It was supposed to be slowly! 

"Hi." I drawled it out, trying not to drool at her. She's got the clingiest pair of pants on – oh dear god, they're black leather. And her shirt. I don't think that **that **constitutes as a shirt. I can't believe she bought that scrap of material, and calls it a top. Not that she doesn't look absolutely great…it's just that if I'm about to drool over it, and me being Belthazor, an upper level demon, I don't want to know about the amount of gawking these mortal males will be doing. 

"Hello? Cole? You in there?" Huh? Why is she waving her hand in front of my face? 

"Ms. Halliwell?" I practically ground that out – she has no idea the amount of self-control I'm using here. 

"Please, call me Prue." I really wish she would stop smiling at me like that – it's making it extremely hard to think about any thing. At** all**. 

"Okay, then, Prue." I rolled it around my tongue, relishing how it felt saying it. "Please, sit down." I motioned towards the seat in front of me, inwardly grimacing at the word please. Then all was forgotten as she sat down and crossed those legs of hers. Suddenly, my throat was really, really dry. 

"You have a nice office." She said, but I get the distinct feeling that she was lying through her teeth. Either that, or she has really bad taste. I'm going with the former reason, because at the moment she looks extremely, uh, tasteful. 

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'm going to ask you some questions. But first, would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee?" Pleeeaaaseeeee…..say YES! I need something to drink, and fast. When she nodded, I have to fight the urge to scream in relief. I press that little intercommy button, and watch in amusement as Prue's raises one eyebrow at my secretary's bitchy voice. I screw my face up, surprising both her and me. She's struggling not to laugh, and I quickly cut my secretary off, because I was in exactly the same situation. Then she burst out laughing – and I nearly died. Man, if I thought her voice was sexy, well, then her laugh could send a guy right to hell. The rest of that interview passed in a blur, and the next thing I knew, it was dark out, and when I looked at my watch, I was surprised to see that it was almost 9. 

"Oh wow! I better get going." Prue said hastily, standing up. I got up, and walked to her to her car. And damn! She has an amazing car as well. Somebody down there hates me. They really do. I watched her drive off, and for some reason that I don't care to analyze at the moment, decide to shimmer to the Halliwell's house. I wonder if the middle sister's back yet? Actually on second thought, I think I'll just go home. Can't appear to eager, can I. I'll start planning on how I'm going to kill them. But first, I'm going to find that file that Malloreon gave me so long ago. I need to know everything about the Halliwell's if I'm going to succeed.

TBC 

**Reviews wanted, soon, now. Thanx to all those that have reviewed.**


	5. Human Bodies Suck

**Lover's Leap **

**A.N. I'm making this part really short – and I mean really short. **

**Part 4/2**

You know, I'm really beginning to wish that I was more organized. I cannot believe that I have no idea where that stupid file is! And that information would have been so helpful as well…ugh. Stupid witch. Stupid car. Stupid me. 

"This is bloody useless!!" I yelled in frustration, my body flitting between my demonic and human form. Oh damn. My shadow's popped out. Great. This is exactly what I need right now. I glared at the stupid thing, hating the Triad for making me put up with it. Hating the witch for being so damn beautiful. Hating her for having such a goddamn great car. Hating myself for hating myself, but since that didn't make much sense, I decided I hated that remark as well. 

"I really hate my human half!!!" I informed my shadow, having decided to stay as Belthazor for the time being. My shadow disappeared, melting into the plush carpet in my apartment. I glared at the carpet and then switched back to my human form. Though something tells me I really shouldn't have done that. Because the minute I did, images of a raven-haired witch began swimming in front of my eyes. "Ugh…"  
  


I slumped down on the leather sofa, and then promptly decided that maybe it wasn't such a great idea. Pictures flashed through my head, of **_her _**and me on the sofa talking and a whole lot more. A certain lower part of my body tightened and I groaned. "Stupid human bodies…"

TBC


End file.
